Mi pequeño hermano
by linlig
Summary: Su hermano era demasiado puro e inocente y como su hermano mayor era su deber conservarlo asi, por eso habia hecho como mision de su vida alejarlo de Reborn que representaba todo lo malo de este mundo


Mi pequeño hermano

Giotto quería mucho a su hermano y quien no lo querría era la persona más dulce y adorable del mundo que con una sola mirada te robaba el corazón, por eso cuando nació y vio esos grandes ojos marrones se propuso que haría todo lo posible de conservar esa pureza e inocencia, no dejaría que nada malo le paso y lo alejaría de todo lo feo del mundo.

Por eso cuando conoció a Reborn hizo su misión de su vida que jamás se encontraran el representaba todo lo feo de este mundo y por eso no dejaría que machara a su inocente hermano.

-Hola Reborn

-Hola Tsuna

-Tsuna ¿como conoces a Reborn?

Su hermano lo miro por unos segundos, su expresión decía de por qué Giotto estaba haciendo una pregunta tan tonta aunque para él era perfectamente lógica.

Él es mi tutor de matemática

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Él es mi tutor en matemática- repitió pacientemente Tsuna- porque no estaba entendiendo las clases y reprobando mis exámenes, mamá llamo a papá diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda en matemática y él le dijo que llamara a Reborn, eso fue hace tres años.

Giotto sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva ¡tres años! ¿Cómo no estaba enterado de eso? Sabía que podía ser despistado, pero no era tanto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí?

-Porque eres pésimo en matemáticas- respondió Reborn bebiendo un sorbo de su café expresso.

Giotto en ese momento se lamentó tanto no ser un buen estudiante, debido a eso había fallado en su misión y ellos dos se habían conocido, se sentía tan traicionado por sus padres, de todas las personas que pudieron contratar para que ayudara a su hermano tenía que ser Reborn, aunque sabía muy bien que Reborn era el mejor en matemáticas y era un buen tutor, le había enseñado a Dino que era peor estudiante que él, así que con resignación tuvo que aceptarlo, todo sea por el bien de su hermano.

-Espero que le ayudes en todo a mi hermanito, tienes que hacer que apruebe con honores.

-Solo quiero aprobar matemáticas.

Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el idiota, yo no hago las cosa a medias, todavía puedes mejorar, ya estaba planeando aumentar tus horas de estudio y ayudarte en otros cursos.

Tsuna hizo un puchero al escucharlo

Al ver su puchero Giotto no pudo evitar de pensar que era muy adorable, a pesar de pasar tiempo con Reborn él era todavía muy inocente, y estaba planeando conservar esa inocencia, haría que su hermano viva en mundo de arcoíris, flores y conejos y se mantenga totalmente puro.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Nunca pensé que tu hermano podía ser tan flexible

-¡GIOTTO! ¡LAMPO!

-Baka Giotto ahora estoy ocupado vete y cierra la puerta antes de salir

El rubio estaba a punto de discutir pero la mirada asesina de Reborn lo detuvo, de inmediato el cerro y apenas la puerta se cerró se pudieron escuchar gemidos y jadeos, miro a Lampo para que no dijera nada y luego salió corriendo de ahí, tenía la tentación de arrancarse los ojos para quitar esa imagen mental de su mente.

Una hora después los tres estaban sentados en la mesa.

Reborn bebía su café expresso como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tsuna estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Giotto hacia lo posible de no mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Giotto lo rompió

-¿Cuándo comenzó?

-Hace dos años-respondió Reborn tranquilamente

Giotto lo miro con incredulidad habían salido por dos años, espera eso quería decir…

-¡Has tenido relaciones con Tsuna cuando tenía dieciséis años!- él estaba a punto de matar a Reborn ahí mismo aunque sabía que eso era imposible, lo más probable es que el terminaría muerto pero valía la pena intentarlo

-Espere hasta que tuviera dieciocho años

Al menos eso lo tranquilizo

-Aunque si fuera por Tsuna lo hubiéramos hecho el mismo día que comenzamos a salir

-¡Reborn!- llamo mortificado Tsuna a su novio enrojeciéndose más si era posible

Él se dio cuenta que Tsuna no lo había negado

Llego a la terrible conclusión de que su pequeño hermano ya no era tan inocente y puro como había pensado.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo regrese con otra historia de Katekyo , me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia y es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, espero que les haya gustado :)

Dejen comentarios para saber su opinion


End file.
